Blood Oath
by Hikisan
Summary: Roliet start to develop feels for Shu obliviously but also starts to get some cravings and hunger..?


I get awaken in the middle of the night Shu is shaking me lightly, and I get up and starts yawning.

"W-what time is it?" I have tired look, he throws the uniform on me.

"It's school..come on change.." I yawn and walk to the restroom to change. I leave the restroom and lies back down on the bed.

Shu grunts and picks me up, I look at him with a sleepy look. I feel him carrying me inside a vehicle I'm too tired to open my eyes and just sleep his arms.

I get awaken when someone throws a paper ball at me, I jerked up violently.

Causing me to hit roof of the car, and falls on my knees. "FFUUUUUUUCCCKKKKK!"

Shu sighs, I sit up and sit by him. Reji shakes his head with disappointment and Laito is laughing too much.

"Go to hell Laito.." He smiles back at me, then I notice Kanato smiling at me with his twisted looking eyes.

"Only a child's face that a mother would love.." I yawn and looks around, notices Subaru looking pissed like always.

I widen my eyes "Goddamit! I forgot my violin!" Shu sighs forces me against him and whispers in my ear.

"You are loud and I have your violin so it's fine.." I smile a bit stands there paralyzed with my face red.

"O-ok" my heart racing fast and I slowly looks at Shu. He just sets his head down on my should is sleeping, I gulp and my whole body shivers.

When we get to the school I sprint out of the car. I run to the nearest bathroom and washes my face. Shu sneaks up on me and picks me up.

He takes me to the music room and sets me down. I look around and has a wide smile. I'm just about to run to the piano when I feel a soft grip on my wrist.

I slowly turn around to face Shu "I'm hungry.." He says in a serious tone, I nervously gulps. I pull my hair up and tilt my head to the side.

I look at him, he leans down bites my neck gently, I flinch and slowly grips on his sweater. I close my eyes tightly feeling my warm blood going down my neck. Feeling the warm breathing on my neck has my back shiver down my spine, I start to breath deeply.

My head starts to feel lighting headed, I look out the mirror see how disgusting this is. Shu has drained me out causing me to pass out.

"S-Shu you drank too m-much.." I collapse on the floor, and lose my consciousness. I walk up to be in Shu arms he fast asleep and feel a bandage on my neck. I look at him face and sighs.

"You really are a weird vampire.." I slowly try to get up but Shu arms are too heavy and I was still feeling weak from the blood lose. I look down at Shu and oddly my eyes looks at his neck.

I slowly lean in and sniffs it "Are you a pervert now?" He says, causing me to jolt and sit up.

"N-No! S-sorry I..um.." My face turns red and I cover my ears.

**why did I do that?!** my heart racing, Shu sits up and looks down at me.

"Do want to try it..?" I jolt and looks up at him.

"But doesn't that mean I'll turn..?" I look at him. He look at the moon and sighs, lies back down.

"Do you want me to become like you Shu..?" He sighs and looks at me.

"No you just looked hungry.." I jolt and gulp down.

"H-hungry..?" I start shaking, I look down at hand. I slowly press my nail into my skin and my nail perses into my skin. I watch my blood vain slowly turns red.

Shu grabs my wrist "Don't that.." I look down at my wrist. I see at Shu he's fast asleep I slowly get up and walks out of the room exploring the school.

**So this is a vampire school..?** I look around curiously, I notice Kanato sitting on the edge of a seat. I slowly stop a few inches away from like far far away from that devil. Kanato glances at me and frowns.

"Do you not like me..?" He swinging his legs and grips on his teddy bear.

"I honestly don't.." I grip on my pants and gulps. He gets off his seat and walks towards me, slowly winding his grin. I jolt and run away from him, but like anime cliches I run into him.

"HUH?!" I fall back and he slowly reaches for me and I let a loud scream. Making the glass windows shatter, Kanato backs up and looks around.

"Did you do you do this..?" He glares at me. I look around with a confused look, and gulps.

"I-i don't know!" My heart starts racing my mind is filled with confusion, and I look down at the shattered glass. I reach down for a piece and holds it up. Kanato grabs the piece from me and cuts my wrist.

"A-ah!" I fall and grab onto my wrist shaking in pain, and starts tearing up. He kneels down and grabs my wrist and starts licking my blood. I watch him as he slowly sinks his fangs into my flesh.

I cringe and looks down as my blood starts dripping. There's that dry feeling again, I slowly feel my neck.

I gulp and Kanato forces me face him. He smiles widely and continues suck the blood out of me. He drops my wrist and climbs over me and smiling.

"Your blood is so good.." I grunt and pushes him away weakly.

"P-please s-stop.." I say then I gaze at his neck, I open my mouth. Kanato eyes widen as I jump up and forces him down.

 _SLAP!_ I freeze and look down at my hands it covers in blood and I see Kanato with angry look. I feel my cheek feeling irritated with the slap I got. I slowly get up is confused of what just happened.

"I..what did I..do?" I fall back and feel someone picks me up. I hear voice as I start to lose consciousness.

I here Kanato's angered voice echo's.

Shu speaks in a calm voice. Kanato stomps on the ground and hear footstep disappear.

I wake up in my bedroom and holds my head.

"U-ugh.." I walk towards the bathroom and walks up by the sink and splash water on my face. I turn to the tub and sees Shu there oddly wearing his clothes. I run to room and takes a picture of him and snapchats it.

I laugh at him and he opens his eyes looking at me "what did you do?"

I smile widely and hides my phone "Oh nothing!" I walk back to room and sets the phone down on my bed. Shu gets out the tub and looks down at clothes.

"Hey Roliet..?" I look with a confused look, and blushes a bit seeing it the first time he said my name.

"W-what?" I look at him nervously.

"You mind bringing me new clothes..?" I blink and slowly nods.

"What which room is it..?" He sighs, and points.

"It's down the hallway and right turn" I nod and runs out. Few minutes later I come back with his clothes. I walk in the bathroom and hand them to him, he start taking shirt off.

I drop his clothes and run out blushing, Shu glance at from a distance and sighs. I stay by the door entrance and covering my face.

Shu then grabs me from behind tugging my shirt "It's ok to look now.."

I slowly puts my hands down and looks at him, he pats my head. Forces my chin up and looks down at my neck.

"It's looks like it's healed again.." I look at him and blushes a bit, he lets go of me and lands on my bed.

I look down at him "Why what happened when I passed out Shu..?" He slowly turns his head towards me.

"Kanato was just got mad I interrupting his lunch.." He sits up and looks at me, pulls my hair.

"Your hair has grown.." I blink and feel my hair and see the hair is nearly down to my chest.

"Huh?! Ugh I should cut it.." Shu then grabs my hand.

"No keep it..I think it looks nice.." He lies back down and falls asleep. I stand there blushing and grips on the side of my shirt. I face the mirror and feeling my hair.

"Ugh..I look nice..? He's such a liar.." I make a sad look.

I'm having author notes down here now I feel that it better and less distracting thanks for reading! -Hiki


End file.
